plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mallet
The mallet is a small wooden hammer used in Plants vs. Zombies. It is found in Whack a Zombie, Vasebreaker, Last Stand, and Survival Mode (iOS and Android versions only). Strategies Last Stand and Survival (Mobile Exclusive) The mallet is a consumable, single-target item. It can instant-kill most zombies with a single hit in the Puzzle Mode version of Last Stand and Survival Mode on iOS and Android. For a Gargantuar, it will take four hits and eight for a Giga-gargantuar. It means a mallet strike deals 750 DPS (damage per shot) to a zombie. They can be bought at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Three mallets cost $3000, six mallets cost $5000, and nine mallets cost $7000, so buying nine mallets would have the best unit price. They cannot be bought in succession in the Android version. When the player first plays Last Stand or Survival, they will get five free mallets. A good strategy to use is to hit zombies at the edge of the screen in flags rapidly or zombies about to reach the house. Whack a Zombie In Whack a Zombie and Level 2-5 of Plants vs. Zombies, the mallet is used to kill zombies. However, unlike the mallets in Last Stand, there is only one mallet in Whack a Zombie that does not have a usage limit, as it's the only way to eliminate zombies. Also, it takes more hits to kill some zombies. A normal Zombie lasts for one hit, a Conehead Zombie lasts for two hits (One hit knocks off the cone), while a Buckethead Zombie lasts for three hits (The bucket enters second degrate after 1 hit and is destroyed after 2 hits). Every time a zombie is killed, a small "POW" appears on the screen. In iOS and Android versions, the touch-screen allows the player to use multiple fingers on the targets, thus multiple zombies can be attacked at the same time. Judging by the amount of hits that it takes to eliminate the zombies, in this version it deals significantly less damage - Around 450 to be exact. Vasebreaker The mallet also appears in Vasebreaker, every time when a vase is about to be broken, it will appear briefly. However, it's not usable again. Related achievement Gallery Whack PC.png|The mallet on Whack a Zombie's PC icon DS Mallet.png|Mallet in the Nintendo DS version IMG 2907.png|Buying mallets in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Trivia *When it is activated in Last Stand or Survival, the Loonboon music (the mini-game theme) will begin to play. It will switch back to the normal theme once the this is used up. *As an item, the player cannot buy them if they have 100 or more of these, but they can still obtain them beyond 99 by buying the pack of mallets, allowing up to a total of owning 108 of this at a time. *It can affect and kill hypnotized zombies—this can only be discovered on the mobile versions. *When the player uses it, all of the zombies will briefly pause and a question mark will appear above their heads. See also *Whack a Zombie * , a card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes *Level 2-5 *Level 4-5 *Vasebreaker *Last Stand *Survival Mode ru:Молоток Category:Plants vs. Zombies Vasebreaker Category:Vasebreaker Category:Plants vs. Zombies Last Stand Category:Survival Mode Category:Consumables